Love Is A Never Ending Story
by M.Loud
Summary: Ally and Austin became a happily couple. Suddnely, on their first year day, Ally disapperaed. Nobody could found her. Austin couldn't believe that Ally was dead. He was forced to move on. He met his last girlfriend before Ally, Cassidy. They were married for two years but Austin didn't give up on Ally. Will he be able to find her? Will they have a happy ending? Please READ :) T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Hi Auslly-Gators and Austin & Ally Fans! What's up? I am kind of blocked with my other stories.. So, I had new idea on my mind. I wish that I will be able to finish this story without writers block. So here is the chapter!  
First Chapter is Proulge.

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with it in any way. The characters belong to Disney, however, I created Julie. I just wrote the story line.

* * *

Chapter 1: Proulge.

"Austy" Cassidy called from the kitchen, "breakfast is ready". "Alright Cass, I am coming," Austin called her from their bedroom.

A few minutes passed.

"Austin? This is the first time you are missing the hot pancakes I made for you" Cassidy said as she walked to their bedroom, seeing Austin staring at Ally's picture.

"Austin, I thought you were over with her" Cassidy said, while she was sitting next to him.

"I just can't take her over, even if five years have passed since then. I can't forget that horrible day of my life."

* * *

_Today was July 21, this day wasn't any regular day to Austin and Ally. It was their one-year-anniversary. _

_Austin knocked on the door and saw a sleepy Ally, the girl he loved the most. "C'mon Alls, we have a lot of things to do" he said to her. _

_"O-okayyyy" Ally yawned as she walked to her room picking her clothes for the special day she will never forget. _

_Ally washed her face, burshed her teeth and went to her closet she picked her yellow sun dress because it was Austin's favorite color, and of course her _  
_necklace with their names on it. _

_Ally went down to her front door, "let's go". _

_Austin planned for them huge day of fun and romance. _

_The first place they went to was Sonic Boom, Austin ran quickly to practice room took his guitar while Ally was sitting in the corner. "Alls, I wrote this song for you, I hope you will love it 'cause I love you so much and you are so important for me you are the reason I- you will hear it in the song" He said and winked her as he started to sing with his guitar. _

_Last summer we met _  
_We started as friends _  
_I can't tell you how it all happened _

_Then autumn it came _  
_We were never the same _  
_Those nights everything felt like magic _

_And I wonder if you miss me too _  
_If you don't here's the one thing _  
_That I wish you knew _

_I think about you _  
_Every morning when I open my eyes _  
_I think about you _  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights _  
_I think about you _  
_Every moment every day of my life _  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true _

_I think about you, you you, you you _  
_I think about you, you you, you you _

_Would you know what to say _  
_If i saw you today _  
_Would you let it all crumble to pieces _  
_'Cause i know that i should _  
_Forget you if I could _  
_I can yet there's so many reasons _

_I think about you _  
_Every morning when I open my eyes _  
_I think about you _  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights _  
_I think about you _  
_Every moment every day of my life _  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true _

_I think about you, you you, you you _  
_I think about you, you you, you you _

_How long till I stop pretending _  
_What we have is never ending _  
_Oh ohh _  
_If all we are is just a moment _  
_Don't forget me 'cause I won't and _  
_I can't help myself _

_I think about you ooohh _  
_I think about you ooohh _

_I think about you _  
_Every morning when I open my eyes _  
_I think about you _  
_Every evening when I turn out the lights _  
_I think about you _  
_Every moment every day of my life _  
_You're on my mind all the time, it's true _

_I think about you, you you, you you _  
_I think about you, you you, you you] _

_Ally walked slowly, amazed. She took his hand and gave him a peck on his lips. Austin gave her his puppy dog face, "this is all I get for the amazing song I wrote for my favorite and adorkable girl?" _  
_He took her hand and kissed her deeply until the time the air was necessary for them to live. _

_"Austin I-I can't believe you did this for me, it's the most amazing thing anyone has ever done for me, I am so lucky to have you" _

_"Same here, I will always do this things for you, because you totally deserve it." _

_"So my prince, where is our next location?" _

_"It's a surprise" _

_"I hate surprises" Ally moaned, "But I am sure you will love this one Alls". _

* * *

(Back to reality)

Austin took the second picture, that shows him singing with his guitar. One of his tears fell on the picture.

"I still can't believe Ally is dead, it's not true," Austin says almost whispers.

"Austy, they couldn't find her, I know it's hard for you, but you have to move on. We are married for two years " Cassidy says to him, "I want you move on and I am sure Ally would have wanted it too".

"Stop speaking like she is dead, she isn't I am sure of it" Austin said, louder than before.

"Okay honey, calm down" Cassidy patted his shoulder, "everything will be okay," she said and kissed his cheek.

* * *

_"We are here" Austin called_

_Ally looked on the beach, surprised. "Austin I- you have done so many things for me and I want to do something special for you so I got you this, I hope you will love it." _

_Ally went to bring Austin's present. A new yellow guitar with Burno Mars' autograph on it. There was a card with Ally's hand-writing on the gift. Austin was shocked, _

_"Ally this is so cool I have been waiting in lines forever to get his autograph. But I always left the line. He left the country about a month ago. How could you get it?" Austin said and questioned. _

_"I have my own powers" Ally said and laughed so did Austin. _

_"Ally let's go my surprise is waiting for you... Right... NOW!" he took her hand and lead her to special spot on the beach they were in. _

_A table with jar of pickles and two plates of pancakes, Ally shouted "PICKLES" and ran to the jar, "I love pickles they are so yummy and-" She was catted by Austin's shouting "PANCAKES" and he was running to his lovely pancakes. _

_They sat across each other and ate pickles with pancakes, it was their favorite food. After the were full from food they screamed "BEST" they stood up, "DINER" they got closer, "EVER" in this moment they were inches apart from each other and then at ten to twelve Austin kissed Ally and mumbled "ewww, pickles breath..." _

_Austin and Ally kissed for a long long minutes.. Ally pulled away first and went to close restaurant to use the bathroom, Austin walked with her. _

_A few minutes passed and then he heard her scream - _

_"LET ME GO" _

_Austin ran to the bathroom opened the door and she was gone._

* * *

**A/N:** Austin and Cassidy?! hmmmm.. Don't forget to review (;

I will update ASA and I hope you loved the first chapter of 'Love Is A Never Ending Story'

ME xox


	2. Chapter 2 : Okay ?

**A/N: **Hello there Auslly Gators and Austin & Ally fans! So, I hope this update is fast enough. I know I didn't get a lot of comments for the first chapter but I am totally okay with it! I want to say THANK YOU TO: Auslly4evaeva and Savannah le! I forget to write- I don't own the song "I Think About You" by Ross Lynch/Austin Moon. So here goes chapter 2 of "Love Is A Never Ending Story"  
In this chapter, my friend helped me to write it by giving me some ideas for the chapter. Love you 3

* * *

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Austin & Ally, nor am I associated with it in any way. The characters belong to Disney, however, I created Julie. I just wrote the story line.

**So let's go!**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – "Okay?" **

"Austin, everything will be okay" Cassidy said again, trying to relax him. When Cassidy told him those five short words he remembered the day after Ally disappeared. Everyone tried to relax him with those words but it didn't help him. It helped his feelings to be worse than ever. He felt he was the one that caused that to Ally.

* * *

Austin woke up for the hardest morning of his life. The morning after the disappeared of Ally Dawson, that was all over the news in two to three hours. Austin had to come to the police station.

"Austin honey," his mom- Mimi Moon called him from downstairs, "we need to go to the police station in fifth teen minutes I'm waiting for you in the car."

"Kay mom, I will be right there" Austin said loudly so that his mom will hear him clearly, "you know son, I am just to stairs away from your room you don't have to yell" his mom said, "Hurry up" she said and then he heard the door shut.

"Fine.." he mumbled to himself even if his mom couldn't hear him. Austin took a quick look on his and Ally picture in this picture they were hugging; he felt a tear slips from his eyes. He wiped the tear quickly and walked away.

A few minutes of driving with Mimi-

Austin unblocked his seatbelt and walked slowly to the police station, his mom follows him from behind.

A woman sitting behind the desk asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Austin Moon. I was asked to come here for question about Ally Dawson. "Austin said quietly. "Okay come with me, Austin Moon, and you may be?" she pointed on Mimi, "I'm Austin's Mom, Mimi Moon" Mimi answered.  
"Well, you should stay here and wait for your soon, it might take awhile."

Austin walked with the woman to another middle-sized room. "The officer is waiting for you in the room" she said as she walked away leaving Austin alone in the hallway.  
He took a deep breath and opened the door to see an officer standing up pointing him to sit on the chair.

Silence.

"So are you Austin Moon? Ally Dawson's boyfriend?" The officer asked, almost whispers.

"Yes I am."

"Tell me, what were you guys doing in the beach yesterday evening?"

"Okay, me and Ally celebrated our one-year-anniversary as a couple. I did the, y'know, the boyfriend stuff and my surprise waited on the beach. So, we walked together, Ally said she needed to go to the bathroom. She walked to a close restaurant I waited for her outside. A few minutes passed and I heard her scream, I ran inside and ….."  
Austin took deep breath so he could say the last part, "she-she was gone."

The police officer wrote everything he has said and when he finished, he asked, "Did she act differently then always?"

"No, I am sure"

"Did you see someone weird and unusual around you guys?"

"No, I was with her all the time." Austin answered.

"Did you was with her in the bathroom?" Austin gave him a weird look, " I mean not in the locker room, in the hallway of the bathroom?"

"Of course not.. It was the girls' bathroom. I a guy but I am not doing this kind of stuff."

"Got it. So if I say that maybe someone waited for her in there, you will consider it as an option?

"Totally"

"Okay, so this is one of my options"

"Fine, do you have more questions for me?"

"No, Mr. Moon. You are allowed to go home. If we know something we will call you."

"Thank you. Bye," Austin said as he walked away to his mom that was waiting in the hallway for him. They walked together to the car.

Austin knew what is waiting for him. Asking-Time with his mom. Well, he knew it will come because his mom didn't ask nothing yesterday and now was the perfect time for this. And here it goes-

"Austy, honey, you know you can tell me anything" his mom said.

So yeah, my mom has her own way to make you say something she wants to know. This is step 1- trying to make say it with her hints. At least this step doesn't have to much pressure on you, so my mom is waiting.. But I don't want to talk about it.

So, she is moving on to step 2-  
"Austin, we need to talk about it, Ally is kind of my family too. I need to know"  
Okay, so in this step she's trying to make herself reasonable to person it is about. Yeah, mom, it isn't going to work. I'm still quiet.

And now, step 3- the hardest step-  
"Austin! Tell. Me. Now. What. Happened. With. Ally. Spill!"  
When my mom is angry you should talk because she is getting mad on me. It will be ugly if you don't tell her, she is my mom after all.

So, I told her anything that happened yesterday. The anniversary, the gift, the beach and then the most hurtful part for me to talk about- Ally.

And here comes the stupid words-  
"Austin, everything will be okay" My mom says at the end.

* * *

(Back to reality)-

And that's why those words mean nothing to me! Everything isn't "okay", if it was- I was sitting here with Ally, not Cassidy. I do love her, but my feelings for Ally can't disappear just like that. I just keep on wishing she was here with me. Even if we weren't married, even if we was just FRIENDS. I miss her like a freak because all of those thoughs. I can't let her go. For now, it looks like I gave up on her, but I didn't and I don't and I won't ever do that.

* * *

**A/N:** I hope I will get more comments in this chapter!  
Love you all!  
And again- I hope this update was fast enough.  
I will update the next chapter tomorrow or maybe in two days.  
Until the next chapter-  
Me xox


End file.
